Lovesick: Tododeku Week, A collection of 7 prompts!
by AyaxRoses
Summary: A collection of seven prompts/themes/one shots for the pairing of Izuku Midoriya x Shoto Todoroki. BL, Yaoi, Shounen-ai and all that fluffy stuff! TodoDeku, Shoto x Izuku, Todoroki x Midoriya. Happy TodoDeku Week everyone!
1. First Impressions

Lovesick stories- TodoDeku Week

Happy TodoDeku Week!

Day1/Prompt 1: First Impressions

* * *

As Todoroki glanced at Izuku Midoriya for the first time, he wished he looked further. He saw an immense power, that lacked control. Much like his words, they carried thought and emotions, but were muttered too fast to really be heard or understand. He wished he had moved past, just seeing others from their power first, something so much like his father, of course, he detested it. He recalled the aura around Midoriya, the aura so distinct, he'd only felt it beside All Might. And he made this all the reason the boy before him would be a rival to surpass more than a friend. Instead of all the reason to reject his father's wishes for him to surpass everyone and keep friendships at bay.

From the academy's first training session, it intrigued Todoroki, watching videos of the fragile looking boy break in order to gain strength and save. Something a hero would do, so foolish yet earnest all the same. Still, he only looked at the surface, and that proved to be his mistake,

The boy was interesting and peculiar, at first. His worries over All Might and blatant affection for the hero was unnerving. Todoroki too, looked up to the world's #1 hero as a child, but never could outwardly claim to do so. Midoriya seemed a world away from him, and something about seeing someone like that made him ache.

He was intriguing, as he cried out in worry upon seeing the #1 Hero arrive, instead of relief like all the others. "Midoriya…" Todoroki had called out in concern and confusion. This was the first time he remembered looking at him in the eyes, simply showing concern from person to person, even if it wasn't too deep.

The first time, Todoroki really conversed with Midoriya would be at the sports festival. He challenged the young and innocent looking boy, surely he must have lived a life world's apart from him. He revealed parts of his past he hadn't talked about with anyone in years, not even to his sister, and something about Midoriya made the words flow. As though he somehow caught Midoriya's muttering. He declared war, and at this point, he still had yet to really see Midoriya for the first time.

Their match together, that was the most accurate and painfully clear moment, where Todoroki finally saw him. He finally caught a glimpse of everything Izuku Midoriya. His earnest heart from before only shined more so, admitting he was blessed, and of his help from those around him. And yet he always returned the favor.

Those words came out, so blissful and the freckled boy was steadfast as he told him, "It's your power, Todoroki!"

Everything clicked. So _this_ was Midoriya. Beautiful ethereal Izuku Midoriya. And he had no shame in admitting that to himself, he was glowing, brilliantly, the epitome of a hero. Results could be damned, Midoriya won the match and the tournament in his dual colored eyes.

Selfless, and completely unreal. This was the boy he declared war on, and looked past somehow. But now, now it was so much more. Midoriya brought out his fire and knocked the wind out of him in a matter of words.

"You're his childhood friend right? Midoriya has he always been this…." Perfect? Honest? Remarkable? Unbelievable? Todoroki paused seeing the rage fueled face of his next opponent. "Helpful?" Todoroki reasoned with, his mind had been racing far too fast since their match. The rest became more of a blur.

Midoriya, with those and that beautiful glistening green eyes, and pained smile. Perhaps he was an angel? Did regular people really risk everything just to help others they hardly knew? Doing everything to save him, and break through. He was a hero, his hero, one Todoroki aspired to become like. His aura was definitely like All Might. Yet he didn't want to be just like him, but be around him. Like an inevitable and intoxicating magnetic pull, he gravitated towards Midoriya. He wanted to be with him.

* * *

When Midoriya first looked at Todoroki his heart lept. It wasn't in quite the same way it remained just now. More of a fanboy, admiring the beautiful and powerful prodigy that possessed powers over fire and ice. But that made the present time all the more special. Just to look back and see how much they've grown and changed since that first time. He was scribbling down notes like crazy and even drawing a rough sketch. The green haired teen flushed looking over it, and glancing over the student's profile. Simply incredibly, and he grinned at the thought of simply being in the presence of such a hero, to think they'd be in class together too.

They had been classmates, and Midoriya did sense a great deal of power, but there was something always keeping them apart. Something incredibly saddening each time he stole glanced across the room at the other, and he couldn't deny it happened more often than he cared to admit. Entrancing, may have been the best word, and really mysterious. Just like a comic book hero, and the red and white hair and dual-toned eyes were simply mezmorizing even if they were looking down majority of the time.

The first time they encountered the villains as a class, it had changed everything. Things were becoming more and more real, even more so than with the sludge monster. This time All Might himself could be in danger, and only Midoriya himself knew. He was near tears and broken inside and out, watching as All Might fought off the villains draining out his strength.

Something inside of him leaped, the most memorable impression of Todoroki was during the villainous encounter. He had felt the seeds of despair growing in his heart, seeing All Might barraged with merciless attacks. And then for a moment they were stopped, encapsulated in a field of ice, the villains stopped.

Hope felt restored, and he glanced at the half fire-half ice gifted schoolmate. Todoroki Shouto. Incredibly powerful and a wondrous hero. He was so happy at that moment, seeing his hero saved, if for a moment, he could have kissed Todoroki. It wasn't for the reasons he did now, but there was a sheer bliss of gratitude. This man had given All Might enough time to recover and fight back. He brought back hope, just as a hero does. Even though, his future boyfriend would claim he only stalled them "for a second", Midoriya could only marvel at the memory. Todoroki seeming only more heroic as time went on.

When nobody seemed to catch on, or be watching, Todoroki was. "Midoriya?" he heard his classmate calling out curiously and worried all the same. Of course no one could know All Might's secret, and he couldn't voice his reason for fear or concern. Not to anyone. Yet, he was glad, and smiled to himself at the other's concern. That was the first time the other called his name. He only wished he could say more, and really look further into the other. Yet, how could he do so when, he had to hide so much himself?

Shivers sparked all along his spine, when Todoroki declared war on him. It was nothing compared to the ones he felt now. Still his very soul was aroused at the challenge. And he couldn't fight the aches upon hearing of Todoroki's story. He had been so blessed by others, and Todoroki's story was tragic. He'd never forget how Todoroki held the hand over his scar, as though it was something he needed to be ashamed of. Midoriya dreamt of being a hero, and his heart sought to save again.

He would give it his all, and make All Might proud, but he couldn't leave Todoroki in such a state. He seemed so sad, and no matter his own personal costs, he wanted to...needed to save him.

* * *

Todoroki had been and still remains a complex beauty, one Midoriya revels in exploring more and more of each day. He'd continue to work towards saving the other, whether with words, or touches or kisses on each and every inch of skin, his boyfriend couldn't deem as beautiful.

They seemed worlds apart at first, but found their hearts had more in common than their pasts.

Midoriya truly saw Todoroki on that day.

Weeks after the tournament. Midoriya had been sweaty and disheveled on his morning run, only to come across Todoroki stretching his own body. The dual-toned male glowed under the morning sunrise, and Midoriya was entranced, flustered from ear to ear. He started muttering on and on.

"I was only going out for my morning run you know, I've followed this routine since I was a kid, and read one of All Might's work out plans. Not that I know everything about All Might, and I mean he is the #1 hero, so why wouldn't I, of course I do? I mean anyway the point was I was out on my own accord, totally not following you or watching you. Not that you're not worth watching, you're incredible and I-"

"Midoriya," Todoroki sighed.

"I totally said that out loud. Wow. I mean to say it's not as though I wasn't aware I was talking but just to this extent I-"

"Midoriya," Todoroki tried again, taking a step closer to the younger boy.

"I didn't know exactly where I was going, but it didn't make it any less true-"

" _Izuku,"_ Todoroki breathed out, carding a hand through the red and white falling over his eyes. Midoriya stopped, his heart rate escalating and he swore he was going to faint. His knees did give way, but a hand stopped at his lower back, supporting him and bringing him closer to the older boy.

He couldn't say a word, not with the way Todoroki looked at him then. His lips were beaming and eyes glistening brightly. He smiled, truly. Another hand slid under his chin, and guided their faces closer together. Todoroki sealed the gap, and Midoriya reddened seeing the other's eyes closed.

The smaller boy couldn't deny he'd thought about this, and couldn't help but to fall in with Todoroki, letting his own green eyes close. Their lips met, and the world around them ceased to move. Midoriya only leaned closer, not bothering to open his eyes long after their chaste kiss came to a close.

To his surprise, Todoroki was considerably pink, coughing into the hand once under his chin, as he explained, "I never properly thanked you," he explained breath still catching on Midoriya's lips. The younger boy wrapped his own arms around the older male in a hug. Completely dedicated to becoming his hero, and protecting that rare smile.

It was hard to believe their first impressions, of each other, had been anything but captivating.

!EL FIN!


	2. Beach

_Lovesick - Day 2- Beach_

I'm just stuck on the idea of Yaoyorozu and Todoroki being badass, in on recommendation, Gay and Lesbian BFFs, they're like brother and sister~ Lesbian!Momo Yaoyorozu, Because umm.. shut up I'm a lesbian who needs more friends and lives vicariously through video games I play and stories I write! And Yaoyorozu is amazing *_*

* * *

Just a simple day at the beach, a day that would have been avoided altogether had Yaoyorozu not looped him into going with her. She used the sly remarks of how he'd "miss an opportunity" to talk to finally Izuku again, and that if he wasn't there, "someone might come after Midoriya, as cute as oblivious as he can be."

Todoroki wouldn't admit he completely fell for that one, but he doubted he had to. His memory was vivid or his arm bursting into flames as the words left the lips of his now laughing best friend.

"Besides," She added humorously, with a glisten in her eyes, and comfortable smile not expressed often, "I need my friend to talk to. And what if I need a bodyguard out there too?"

Todoroki raised his eyebrow under his white bangs, "You? Need a bodyguard? The creator of everything," he scoffed, rolling his eyes and ruffling a hand through his friend's hair. She pouted, swatting the other's hand away, before breaking out into a grin

"Yeah, everything but a _girlfriend_ ," she complained, emphasizing the situation by holding her arms out widely to the side, before bringing them closer together and making a curving gesture.

The red and white haired individual shook his head, and glanced towards his friend with soft blue and gray eyes. He closed his eyes, before grasping at the girl's shoulder lightly, "Hey come on, things'll work out or whatever. I'm not the expert on this and the academy's made it hard for anyone to connect? outside of all the work we're given. You'll find a girlfriend easily, and I'm certain your own share of fangirls."

Yaoyorozu titled her head to the side, bemused, "Easy for you to say, you already met your soulmate"

"I'd think someone as empirical as you wouldn't believe in soulmates," Todoroki's retorted, with eyes still gazing around, and looking for someone, as they came closer to their school's bus.

Yaoyorozu replied coolly, "I hardly consider that an insult, but I mean of course I do. It's hardly that strange of a theory in a world of supernatural abilities becoming the norm. When you see it you see it. I can't imagine you two ending up with anyone else," she finished with, waving at the handful of classmates standing outside the yellow bus. Their teacher, Eraserhead was looking about as thrilled as a Steam gamer with a laggy PC.

"Alright kids head in and take your seats already. You've earned a day off, for the beach, so spend it wisely

Yayorozu walked in stride with the red-white haired pretty boy, laughing as she noted the dreamlike expressions on the various girls around campus. If they only knew. Well, if she had it her way and her friend would actually talk to his crush, they'd know.

It was amusing to see some of the girls glaring or frowning at her, as she simply walked next to the icy-hot hero. They weren't even close in their assumptions. The girl shook her head and suppressed a grin. She pressed her lips together, but breathed out as she glanced back at the admirers. It was kind of saddening, some of the girls were really cute too. Momo sighed.

How Todoroki misses those glances was beyond her. And how he somehow doubted Midoriya's doting and drooling over Todoroki, was incredulous.

Some fans were boys too, nice looking and friendly ones she supposed. Yet it hardly mattered. If a certain green haired and freckled boy was within a mile of Todoroki, he saw nothing else. Dual-toned eyes locked back to each and every laugh, smile and motion of the younger boy's lips. Did he even notice how his eyes lit up and his smile was melting off his face, when the other so much as said his name.

 _Clueless_.

The dark haired girl sighed, maybe she'd have better luck getting Midoriya to ask her friend out. The two finally made their way to the bus, Yaoyorozu walked up the stairs first, ignoring Mineta's gaze and glancing around the bus. Oh, Todoroki couldn't be too happy about this.

The green haired boy was already sitting next to Tenya and chatting with animated hand gestures. Ochako was leaning over the seat behind him too, smiling and pointing at the door to the bus. The creator hero made a move to take a seat a few rows behind from her friend's crush.

"Good morning!" Midoriya greeted the dark haired girl with a soft smile and wave. She returned it, "Good morning to you too!" she nodded towards their friends individually, "And Ochako, Tenya, Tsuyu."

Todoroki was walking close behind her, hands in his pockets as casually as possible before he stopped at a certain row on the bus. Blue and grey orbs met with green and fell into them instantly. "Midoriya," Todoroki greeted softly, a tinge of pink already bursting at the seams.

Midoriya was already blushing wildly, to the amusement of the friends around them. "Ah T-todoroki, G-good m-morning. I'm really glad you came today, and I mean it's not like I wasn't expecting you not to come or like it's a bad thing to skip or-" he waved his hands rapidly in front of his face pulling a soft smile from the other's lips. Midoriya paused, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'll just stop there,"

The fire and ice hero could have listened to Midoriya for hours, watched how his lips moved rapidly, pressing against each other for each syllable with teeth scraping against his bottom lip as he got real focused. Todoroki had to turn away, before leaving the boy one more private smile. "I'm glad you're here too," he finished with, and was glad he had some space from the boy on the drive before he literally combusted.

Momo looked amused as her friend sat next to her but she didn't comment or tease him too terribly.

The bus ride went over smoothly, and their class showed up in their entirety, even a disgruntled Bakugo who likely came along with Kirishima, who by the looks of his cheery face had successfully convinced the other to come along.

Yaoyorozu talked briefly during the trip with the red and white haired male. He added comments in between, but his eyes lingered forward to Midoriya, staring off for he couldn't tell how long.

Momo smiled sympathetically as she noticed Midoriya dozing off and using Tenya's shoulder as a pillow. She could already see her friends icy cold glare, at the back of their bespeckled classmates head. Todoroki placed a hand under his chin, frowning as he glared back and forth from Tenya and the window outside.

* * *

Being matchmaker wasn't exactly on her list of plans, but her friends did deserve some happiness, in a world haunted by constant perils. Besides, _this_ was getting irritating.

"There's no way," Todoroki had said, sitting across the girl at one of the libraries tables. "Midoriya isn't like that."

"Oh come on it's painfully clear he likes you!" Yaoyorozu ended up shouted a bit too loudly, even standing up from her seat. "He's practically falling over himself to say 'good morning' to you. You should just ask him out."

Todoroki covered his reddening face with his hands. His fingers fanned out to look at the girl incredulously. "He's nice to everyone that's just the kind of guy he is..." he reasoned., the scar on his left side blended with his skin tone.

"But it's different with you. He looks at you like well," Momo was now getting flustered, was there a textbook definition to explain this. "Like he wants to be your boyfriend," she finished with.

Todoroki fought control over his left side once again, and buried his face into both of his palms. "Even if what you say is true," Todoroki started off uneasily.

His friends smile lit up triumphantly. He pointed at her. "And it's likely not," he coughed awkwardly into his hand, "I wouldn't know the first thing about a proper relationship. I wasn't exactly raised by the best example. I couldn't stand hurting him...he's too pure."

"Hey come on. I doubt he does either. Besides the fact you're that worried proves how much you care about him, and should be with him already..." she trailed off. "You just need to try first,"

"There hasn't exactly been an opportunity too," Todoroki excused himself, now removing his hands from his face to the pages of the book in front of him.

"If you say so..." Yaoyorozu sighed, but was determined to try to reason again. She turned towards her own notes and careless babbled out, "So that notebook,"

"What?" Todoroki looked up at her.

Well he'd hate her for this one, "he has a page on all the heroes...and one for you too right?,"

Todoroki looked down again, avoiding her gaze and he frowned.

"Do you think it's like filled with hearts all over or-" she stopped, waving her hands in front of her defensively.

Todoroki glared at her. "Stop," and she did for the moment. School was still a priority of course.

* * *

At last they arrived at the beach, each of the students rushing out of the bus save for a few groups. Midoriya sleepily blinked and rubbed at his eyes, Todoroki who had been walking by with a grumpy pout on his lips, nearly melted at the look. Subconsciously he did glare over in Tenya's direction once more, before leaning over Midoriya, "You look well rested, Midoriya," he whispered, their faces inches apart at this angle. It was a surprised Midoriya hadn't fainted from all the blood rushing from his neck to the top of his head.

"Ah, right. S-sorry. I-I-I must have fallen asleep or something," Midoriya nervously rambled, brushing a hand through his hair several times, and darting his eyes nervously to and from the older male. To their friend's surprise the two ended up walking out together, with Midoriya running his hands through his hair like crazy, and laughing and smiling at every other word Todoroki spoke.

There was a natural flow between them even if one of the two was rather silent in their conversations. Midoriya muttered on and on about the trip over and even the obscure dream he had, but was honestly surprised to hear the other truly listening and chiming in from time to time.

The two remained together reaching the sandy beach, various classmates were already in their swimwear, with many of the girls and guys ogling their respective crushes. Several of the girls had their own bikini's all color coordinated with their hero costumes, thanks to Momo's quirk. She even manifested her own red and silver bikini. They gained quite a bit of attention from Mineta and the like. The petite hero and several of his friends, humorously scowled, at Todoroki and Deku each time, Yaoyorozu ran over towards them. She checked in on the two boys, periodically, who were soon to be a couple.

They had spent a good portion of the day together, simply talking and sitting besides each other on the beach. "I-I think I might go for a swim," Midoriya asked, his eyes pleading with the other to come with, as he waved at his friends splashing about in the water.

Todoroki flushed, still wearing his school uniform and peering up at the green haired boy who had already started pulling his shirt over head. Midoriya seeming oblivious to his friend's gaze, until he had already pulled down his outer shorts. Todoroki wasn't entirely sure, or how Midoriya was keeping this calm. The small boy did seem to take notice of the other's lingering and burning gaze when he fully turned around, and felt particularly underdressed, even for the beach. "Todoroki," he murmured, squirming under the intense gaze, no one had ever looked at him quite like that. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Ah, sorry It's nothing," Todoroki blatantly lied, turning away and covering his left cheek from the other's sight.

Midoriya was painted pink, and he leaned down reaching from his bag to hurriedly spread some sunblock on his body. Certain images already spreading to his mind, as he stole glances at the other, a part of him already missing that warm gaze on him, and hoping it'd return.

Momo glanced a few feet away from the scene, and smirked. She ran back towards the water, the scene feeling private.

"Ah, do you….?" the red and white haired male spoke up, earnest green eyes immediately fell to him, nearly dropping the suntan lotion. The pretty boy continued, fully flustered, "Need help?", he gestured to the bottle in the other's hand, which truly had slipped from the other's hand.

Did he really hear that right? Midoriya's ears were burning and his mouth kept moving without uttering a comprehensible word. "T-t-t-Todoroki!?"

"No, nevermind that I was just-"

"S-sure,"

"What?"

"It's umm hard to reach my back," Midoriya chuckled nervously, and smiled so brilliantly and wild it knocked the wind out of the fiery ice hero. He was glowing under that smile, putting the sun above them to shame, surely.

Midoriya was squirming and wiggling his hands around himself as he muttered on and on, sitting with his back a few inches from Todoroki's front. The dual toned male, fought down the onslaught of heat from both sides, as he reached for the bottle, pouring a generous amount of cool white liquid and spreading the lotion to both hands.

A shock rushed between the two, as Todoroki's hands made contact with the bare skin on Midoriya's back. The green haired boy mewled, and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, "S-sorry it was just c-cold," Todoroki had swallowed, hard. "it's fine," he told the boy, rubbing the lotion in quickly so his heart could stop racing for a new record. He took smooth breaths, ensuring there was enough to cover Izuku's back and shoulders.

"Have you been to the beach before…?" Midoriya asked and looked back with curious green eyes.

"One time with my sister…" he started, the memory a bit solemn, but Midoriya's smile warmed him.

"Ah, was it fun?"

"We...had to sneak out, but I hadn't seen the ocean before I was a lot younger then."

"Oh, I see…"

"Yeah,"

"Um, Todoroki?"

"Yeah?" he waited with bated breath, swallowing hard.

"I'm really glad you came here," Midoriya turned to him with the most brilliant smile, and Todoroki was thankful it was only his right side that started to cool over, it was much easier to control. Thankfully it hadn't gotten too bad. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Midoriya shook his head, "It's pretty nice on a cool day like this,"

Todoroki eased into the world, his world that had become Midoriya Izuku.

He took out some more sunscreen rubbing gently against the boy's neck, who subconsciously leaned into the touch, mewling again into his hands and nearly jumping as he felt his back brush against the other's chest. "gosh, I'm sorry- It wasn't on purpose, I swear," Midoriya pleaded his case with the other whose mind was still on those soft writhing motions and mewls that were doing nothing for his heart.

The warmth quickly left the other, as he noted the boy near teary eyed quickly standing up and bowing before the other. Todoroki reached his hand out, but Midoriya was already halfway to the water, in his attempt to cool off entirely.

Yayorozu took her usual seat besides the fiery-ice hero and smiled in sympathy. She patted the other's shoulder. "It looked as though things were going well,"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Todoroki could feel himself burning up again at the memory. Missing another chance, he glared at his hand. They stayed in silence for a few moments, Momo rambling on about her own stories and Asui's incredibly speed out in the ocean. It calmed Todoroki a bit, enough to actually look up again.

Ochako and her friends announced they were going out for some ice cream on the nearby pier. Momo and Todoroki waved at the group, the former of the two leaning down and closing her eyes, and resting back onto the beach beneath her.

Midoriya was flushed and avoiding glances on his short trip towards the stand. Tenya and Ochako had been coaching him through the little 'incident' earlier.

"It'll be fine," Ochako encouraged her friend, pointing at a few of the pictures again to the stand's cashier with a smile. She gave the girl a few paper bills before turning back to her friend. "Really! We know he's crazy about you, you're Deku, after all! You just gotta go right back there and tell him how you really feel, right Iida!" the brunette looked pumped, balling her fist tightly and holding it up high in front of her.

The taller blue haired male nodded, pressing a finger under his chin. "Indeed. Midoriya, you'll just need to believe in yourself, as you always have. I'm quite certain your bond with Todoroki will be fruitful,"

"Ah, thank you…" Midoriya flushed a bit at the wording, but lit up all the same. "Take this!"

Izuku blinked his eyes seeing the twin blue popsicles being shoved in front of his face.

The energetic brunette had a brightened smile on her face, "Trust me this'll work. I've seen it happen before!" she explained in a determined tone. "You'll start sharing one of these," she pointed towards the slowly melting ice pop, "With Todoroki and watch the sparks fly,"

"Ah, I'm not too sure about that," Midoriya winced a bit, but was quickly turned around and being pushed back towards the beach.

Sure enough, Todoroki and Momo were sitting back in their usual spots, chatting calmly about something. Izuku could already feeling his body going feint at the sight of Todoroki relaxed, at ease.

"Come on now," Izuku's friend nudged him with her elbow, "You just gotta go for it, Iida help me out here."

The blue haired male did as instructed, but perhaps with too much force, likely thanks to his own quirk. Midoriya was rushing and flailing forward, ice pop in hand and nearly forgotten as gravity took its toll.

Todoroki blinked, "Midoriya?" he started, moving to his feet at a record's pace, already moving towards the boy who was toppling over.

"Todoro-ahhn!" Midoriya cried out, wincing his eyes tightly and grasping his arms towards anything he could find. He prepared himself for the aching feeling of landing face first into the sand, but was met with a surprise.

Midoriya's smaller form crashed right against Todoroki, the force of the impact bringing both heroes to the ground. Todoroki grunted, but instinctively moved to wrap his arms around the boy's slender waist. He felt the full weight of Midoriya on top of him, as they fell over into the ground.

He heard a few sounds of snaps of flashes around them, before they were suddenly alone, friends none-to subtly drifting towards the water. Friends who were oh so conveniently leaving them alone, in their predicament. The position was awkward to say the least. Their legs became an entangled mess, with Izuku's body heat radiating especially, from his exposed skin, which brushed all too smoothly, against Todoroki's clothed legs.

Slightly larger arms were wrapped firmly around Midoriya, loosening only as he felt the cool and assuring breaths from the green eyed boy. So he was alright. Todoroki beamed at the notion, but found himself, fighting off his own elements with Midoriya this close to him. Their hips were brushed right against each other, and Midoriya's head had fallen to the older boy's chest.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki called out, looking down at the dazed boy, whose eyes finally lingered up to meet glistened gray and blue orbs. Midoriya turned a shade as red as the taller boy's hair and nodded.

"Mhmm, th-thank you," he started out of breath and found the strength to lift himself up, even just a bit on his elbows, "For catching me" Midoriya further explained with a brilliant smile, his eyes lighting up with a near aqua bright hue.

Todoroki shook his head, "It's not a problem, what had you rushing over here so quickly anyway?"

"Ah, w-well the thing is," Midoriya stuttered, leaning up but still not enough for Todoroki to be freed. Truth be told he wasn't sure he wanted to be, with this incredibly beautiful boy practically laying on top of him. "I-well was going to bring back ice cream and treats for everyone here, and wanted to get one for you too and well, it- was Ochako's idea for us to share them, something about a book she read before and-" he cocked his head towards the side, watching the blue ice pop melt and stain the grains of sand beside them. "It didn't work out too well," Midoriya brushed a hand sloppily through his mess of green curly hair.

"Really," Todoroki gave in to the temptation of brushing strands of hair behind the boy's ear, making other flush further. "Well, thank you too. Or to your friends...I wonder," he lips formed into a teasing smirk, "What made them give you an idea?"

"Ah, well, ya see, we were talking about you and-"

"And?" Todoroki started to lean up with his elbows behind him, getting a better view of the boy before him, and believing he dreamt this moment up.

"T-t-to-odoroki, I really-" Midoriya sputtered out nervously, there were so many ways to phrase this, ones that could come out tremendously wrong or wondrously right. Although he hadn't expected to feel a fair of soft lips beneath him, had he really just kissed Todoroki? Without even a word of explanation. The kiss was inexperienced and quick, but it turned the boys into a heated mess. Midoriya's freckles stood out all the more against the shades of pink, "I really like you,"

Todoroki realized he must have been staring too long, as Midoriya started to seat himself up, eyes shifting and body nervously rocking back towards his heels.

"Wait!" Todoroki reached out for Midoriya and this time he wasn't too late. He grasped wrist, bringing him back to their earlier position. "Midoriya, I really like you too,"

The green haired boy smiled brilliantly to the point where his cheeks were aching, "Ah really Todoroki?"

Todoroki nodded, "Izuku Midoriya-will you please go out with me," the older boy leaned up, grasping Midoriya's nervous hands within his own. The small boy looked as though he was about to cry. He nodded feverishly, "Yes! Of course!"

Midoriya fell back to his heels, allowing Todoroki to sit back up. The older male leaned in closer, sealing their lips, longer and more smoothly together this time. This time Midoriya really was crying, wiping at his eyes in a hurried manner. Todoroki's eyes were glossed over in concern, holding his own hand over Midoriya's.

"I-I'm alright really, just happy" Midoriya admitted, leaning back against Todoroki, pulled into the intoxicated warmth between them. Todoroki held him closer.

 _"I'm glad you're here too,"_

 _End_

 _By the way friends, y'all should totally listen to Voyage Lucid by Itou Kanako, it's a BL game song that totally makes me think of TodoDeku. These babies need to get married._


	3. Fears

Lovesick 3- Fears

The two lovers were forced to face fears and dangerous situations on a daily basis, that others would likely avoid in their entire lifetime.

It rarely the physical danger to themselves that came first.

Since being a small child, young Todoroki was shown to learn and live among fear, and in his own home. There was fear the day he turned 4 and was deemed completely suitable for the harshest training his father would give him. Fears started from the startling wake up calls, before the sun had even risen.

Just days after his father caught sight of his fire and ice quirks developing, he had begun a gruesome training schedule. Scars, bruises and burns all along his body, became the norm from the father-son daily spars. Fear became near crippling anxiety every morning he woke up. It wasn't just the fear of pain, but the fear of losing his other family members had he not complied.

He rarely got to see his siblings and mother, and the thought he'd be more isolated from them, was frightening. As Todoroki got a bit older, he developed a deeper fear, hearing the conversations outside his parent's door, his mother arguing for his sake, and his father focused on creating the perfect hero.

Day by day around his father, it became apparent he wasn't a person to his father, he was his quirks, and their potential. Still there were nights comforting and lulling him to sleep, when he was able to be beside his mom and watch "All MIght", his father could never know of that adoration of course. He had a safe place.

Or it seemed. His father hadn't given just him fear but his mother as well. That day he saw his mother crying, that day fear emerged from his mother. She poured that boiling hot water on his face, and he had been afraid. The physical pain had hurt tremendously. But the worst fear was the thought of losing his mother, and his father worked towards keeping her away.

Entering the academy, he hadn't expected to ever find a place of refuge, away from his own constant fears, despite how they had numbed, they still persisted, often at night

He hardly expected his world to change as he met the incredibly warm and ethereal being that was Izuku Midoriya. His soulmate, who had changed the world around him. The fears he hadn't focused on, the fears of losing himself to his left side, Midoriya gave him the strength. He loved him through it all.

Behind sparkling green eyes and entrancing freckles, Todoroki was certain he had found an angel. One who was right them with him, through all of his fears. Midoriya had his own fears too, his early life involving a fear most disheartening the fear of having to leave behind a dream forever, the fear of losing who he always needed to be. He always counted his blessings, but Todoroki considered the boy to be his greatest blessing at all.

Here they were sitting across from each other at a coffee shop. Hero Deku and Hero Shouto, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Yes, their relationship too led to fears, fears of the unknown, that painful and brilliant emotion that came with falling in love. Yet, they were there together, and shared that pain between them each step of the way.

Midoriya smiled, reaching his hand out across towards his lover who was looking over the menu. "So we're finally going to tell the world, Shoto," Midoriya interlaced his fingers within the dual-toned heroes.

The other returned with a soft smile, "Yeah, officially. I'm sure most have the fans have already suspected it by now, we're not all that-" Todoroki flushed holding a hand over his cheek, "Subtle"

"Oh-ah-y-yeah, sorry about that," Midoriya smiled innocently, cheeks flushing as he recalled earlier moments, stealing not so innocent kisses from his boyfriend after successful mission was completed. His grin indicated he was anything but.

"I'm not so sure about that, Midoriya, " Shouto smirked at the younger boy, and placed the cafe's menu down on the table. He caressed his other hand on top of Izuku's hand, and softly pulled the hand towards him. His lips pressed upon the top of the other's hand, "But it's, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Midoriya returned that sentiment with a flushed and beaming smile that never failed to take Todoroki's breath away. Midoriya leaned over the table quickly sealing his lips over Shouto's, the waitress who came by their table had a flushed smile, as she bowed her head, "I'll give you two a few minutes,"

Midoriya was flustered, leaning back looking quite innocent, despite how he was often the one to start these things, and Todoroki loved them all the same. Todoroki smirked at the younger male across the table, "Acting innocent now," as he saw the boy's eyes glancing over the menu

Midoriya glanced up with a mischievous glint in his smile, "What I love kissing you," he confessed so softly and earnestly, Todoroki had to return the favor. "And I love you Shouto,"

"I love you, Izuku," Shouto placed another kiss on the boy's hand. Midoriya breathed against the other's lips. He had smiled, but started twiddling with his fingers.

"Yes?" Shouto prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not worried about what people will say when it's out there everyone?" Midoriya asked hesitantly. The fear of how the world would see them.

"As long as you're with me It makes no difference to me. If you mean my dad, well we've been at odds for as long as I can remember. I'm proud to be your boyfriend Midoriya, and have nothing to hide. One day maybe even more." Shouto winked, melting at the sight of his boyfriend's flustered face.

"I-i'd like that," Midoriya mumbled, eyes glancing away from his love's for a moment, before they returned to their usual holding place. Todoroki held a wicked smile as he leaned forward, whispering right into Izuku's ear, " _And maybe I really like the idea of everyone knowing you're all mine,"_ he cooed out the words in a deep and breathy voice. Midoriya shuttered against the words, and quickly burying his face between his hands, which spread out enough to steal glances of his beautiful boyfriend across from him.

"Beautiful," Todoroki whispered.

Midoriya flushed again, and shook his head back and forth wildly. "Me? Have you looked in a mirror? But really I'm kind of nervous about this but...I think it'll be kind of nice in a way to."

The red-white haired hero grasped for one of Izuku's hands that had been covering his face, and brought it closer to himself. "Izuku, my love. Regardless of what anyone says or does after this won't matter so long as I have you with me, I won't be afraid," Todoroki took the boy's hand in his planting kisses on every inch of skin he could find, peppering his love with kisses.

"I suppose it's good we're working as a Duo," Midoriya laughed softly, eyes welling with tears, and his heart still racing from the amorous attention his Shouto was giving to him.

Yes, with this new connection came it's own set of fears. The fear of loss, but so long as they were together, side by side, they'd ensure to keep that fear far from ever coming to fruition. Together they would be each other's heroes.

END


	4. Loyalty

Day 4: Loyalty

Trust was something earned and not freely given. It worked the same as respect. It's how Todoroki saw it anyway. _Loyalty, however_ true Loyalty was something more innate, something that fell alongside the heart of the individual. No hero or civilian was perfect, and no one retained absolute loyalty to everyone, at times tough decisions would be made..

His loyalty, his true loyalty to those he loved, to being a hero was beyond all reason. Beyond every doubt sown into Shouto's heart, about humanity and their loyalty to their own self, or an image to uphold.

His father for one was not one he'd swear had no sense of loyalty, aside from being to his image. Each moment of hope for love and affection from his parent, each semblance of hope, was quickly snatched away by the "Hero" Endeavor, his own father. If the loyalty of a hero could be doubted so easily, what did that mean for the rest of the world.

The last thing he wanted was to doubt the loyalty in the one source of comfort he sought out most. The woman who raised him with the compassion and courage his father failed to teach him, on his search for power. The woman who held him tightly on the couch, encouraging his dreams and everything he felt was impossible before, regardless of his relation to his father, and his quirk. He never wanted to doubt his trust for his mother. Yet, the scalding pain of boiling water on his pale skin, and looking up to see frightened and enraged eyes, made him do just that. He knew she still believed in him, that his mother was there behind the storm of emotions, but it ached.

There were few people he ever thought could even possess such an ability, to try beyond the impossible. To remain as loyal as humanly possible to their cause, their family, friends, and love ones. Even to those who treated him poorly, such a beautiful person was able to hold to that heroic loyalty, to save everyone. Midoriya Izuku was the beautiful individual to strive for just that. A hero that even, in failure had done everything possible to ensure help had arrived.

It wasn't all darkness, as pained as the past held Shouto captive, there was a brightness an array of hope. There was an enlightened future, one that he had been blessed enough to start in high school. Simply looking across the desks in a classroom, with a hand under his chin, his gray and blue eyes couldn't help but hold to the bubbly green haired boy, talking animatedly to himself. Todoroki caught himself smiling at the sight more often than not.

Midoriya not only held the innate ability of loyalty, but inspired it within others, within himself. He sacrificed his own chances at the festival, to be a bigger hero, to save him. Todoroki sought out to be a hero much like All Might, and the hero who held a similar aura. Truly he hadn't thought too far into things at first, but looking back it was incredible. Shouto placed both of his palms flat on the desk in his classroom. He lips curved upwardly, as a light lip up in his eyes.

Midoriya was scribbling wildly into his notebook, muttering to himself, sitting between Uraraka and Tenya who deadpanned a bit. The brunette girl pat at Midoriya's shoulder, but not avail. His writing only continued further, and at a hastened pace, "Did you see the news report last night? It was incredible, all of those heroes working together as one, as though they hadn't planned on it before. They were said to be from completely different districts and yet they worked together near flawlessly, you gotta give it to the professionals. They were so awesome, some of them, however, I hadn't seen before, that power communicating with objects and-" Midoriya muttered on and on, the light in his eyes glowing, and Shoto smiling as he stood behind the hero, listening calmly.

His two best friends seemed to take notice, smiling knowingly at the red-white haired hero, and excusing themselves quickly enough. Midoriya hadn't even so much as looked up from his notes, before he was quickly engulfed by a familiar and comforting warmth. The red-white haired male walked himself, before standing right before Izuku's desk.

Soft pale hands covered over Midoriya's bruised and bandaged ones. Warmth overtook them, and Midoriya finally glanced up, "It's really incred-ah. T-todoroki," Midoriya sputtered out completely blanching at the sight, his green eyes couldn't seem to decide whether to focus on their joined hands or the older male's face.

The beam over Todoroki's lips and the way red and white hair fell in front of dual-toned eyes, attracted Midoriya's attention quickly. Todoroki cleared his throat, before leaning further over the desk, his breath brushing over Midoriya's lips. "Look I'm not sure how to go about this, but I know I like you a lot, Midoriya...You're the one I like most," Todoroki turned his head to the side, biting on the inside of his cheek.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya asked worriedly, subconsciously beginning to play with Todoroki's hands in an effort to soothe him further. His lips were trapped in a permanent smile, eyes lit up and widened as he listened further.

"And so, I even asked my sister, and she thinks that I should well-No," Shouto shook his head wildly, hair fluttering all across his face, like a waterfall. He was burning up, did he really just say that part. "Midiorya Izuku, if you feel the same way, then please please go out with me. I understand if it's not the same feeling, but please consider it," Todoroki swallowed throughly, and opened his eyes, unknowing they even closed in apprehension.

He was met with the beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Midoriya's cheeks were painted like a beautiful rose, and his eyes shone a near aqua-green hue, as they glistened with a watery shine. Midoriya leaned over his desk, and reached his arms out widely, wrapping them around Shouto's neck and bringing him closely into a hug. "Yes, yes!" Midoriya proclaimed, kissing the taller boy on the cheek. " Of course, I feel the same. I'd love to," he finished, before widening Shouto's eyes as he pressed an incredibly warm kiss on his lips.

Midoriya beamed at him so innocently.

Todoroki decided, with parted lips and a painfully sore smile on his lips, that had been the best decision he made in life.

* * *

Much like with his heroic duties and loyalty to his friends. Midoriya excelled at being the perfect boyfriend, well Shouto's perfect boyfriend.

They'd walk hand in hand after school, as a regular basis, and even with their popularity growing. With fanboys, even Shouto could admit to being fairly attractive falling all over Izuku, the green haired boy responded the same way. Freshening up for their next date, with a nice maroon button down shirt, and dress pants, he finally brushed down his clothing, and walked towards the school's gate.

He stopped a few feet away as he noticed his boyfriend was no longer there alone.

A short petite blonde haired boy, likely a new student in his first year was standing before his Midoriya. With a pastel pink letter in hand that he was nervously twiddling, "Y-you've been my hero for a while now," the young blond blushed, closing his eyes tightly, and bowing before the older teen, and extending the envelope like an offering. The admirer was shaking, as he looked up for his crush's answer.

Midoriya shook his head, and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Thank you, but I can't return those feelings," he answered honestly, returning the envelope to its owner. ". I already have a boyfriend, I really love. I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you as well," Midoriya responded sincerely, his lips turning to a worried frown, as the younger boy's eyes swelled up with tears.

The admirer nodded quickly, "R-right, thank you," he said before hurrying off, running right past a certain red-white haired boyfriend.

Midoriya's eyes glowed as he looked the older teen up and down. "And here's my perfect boyfriend now," Midoriya cooed at the other in a daze, already leaning closeand linking his arm within Todoroki's.

"You sure are popular," the older boy muttered, the briefest of pouts on his lips.

Midoriya chuckled, seeing the adorable expression on the other's lips and the tint of pink spreading throughout the other's features. "What did you think I'd accept?"

"I _know_ you wouldn't Izuku, I just…" Todoroki trailed off, planting a soft kiss on Izuku's forehead. It's not like it hasn't happened before, or like Izuku hadn't responded in the same love-sick way each time he mentioned his 'perfect boyfriend',

"Hey are you trying to distract me?" Izuku nuzzled his face against his boyfriend's touching, flirtatiously batting his eyelashes, and laughing at the other's amorous display. "You were jealous?" Izuku pondered allowed already knowing the answer in the twitch of his love's eyes. Izuku reached both of his hands out to cup the other's face in his hands, "I guess it's kinda what I've been feeling since freshmen year…" Midoriya admitted sheepishly. Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you hadn't noticed, but I certainly did. The looks from the girls and boys, you've kinda been the school's #1 pretty boy. Well my pretty boy," the green haired boy added cheekily. "So that's why, when...when you asked me out, I kinda lunged at you like that. I mean I really really wanted to...but I also liked the idea of you being mine, and well-"

"For the class to see as well," Shouto supplied, grasping his hands around Izuku's own and kissing each damaged fingertip with precise and languid movements. Izuku nodded, "Yeah,"

"I'm already yours, Izuku," Shouto leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against the younger boy in an eskimo kiss. The green haired boy giggled against the touch, "I'm yours too," he laughed again, feeling a pair of hands releasing his own in exchange for wrapping around Izuku and lifting him up.

Izuku could feel his feet dangling above the air, with his Shouto holding him up so tightly the height distance broken. Izuku wrapped his arms around the red-white haired male's neck, and legs over his waist. " _Always_ ," Izuku slowly closed his eyes, as his lips were claimed lovingly again.

* * *

And Izuku had always been there. Whether in the heat of battle or an emotional breaking point, his hero was there.

"Midoriya, you can just leave without me, I'm sure your mom's worried sick, and I'm not even that badly off. Recovery girl will be here soon enough," Todoroki attempted to reason, stuck with the aftermath and debris of a rather heated battle. They had won, but at the cost of Todoroki's usual mobility.

Izuku shook his head stubbornly, "No way, I'm staying with you always," he beamed, incredibly breathtaking, and stubborn all at once. His eyes were dead set towards keeping Shouto grounded, and from arguing further against him.

"It's just my ankle, I'm honestly fine otherwi-Izuku!" Todoroki cried out, watching as strong arms reached behind his back and under his hips to carry him forward.

"Let's go together then," Izuku said, carrying the older boy close to his chest. "My prince," he teased, loving the flush he got from his usually collected Shouto.

"Fine," Todoroki breathed out, attempting and losing to be anything but smitten with the boy holding him. And they headed back to school, Midoriya's smile not fading for any step. Midoriya's lips were only being used to whisper sweet words or ask in concern of his boyfriend's condition.

* * *

A particular form of trust and loyalty formed between them that one night. The night, his father saw _them._ Himself and Midoriya embracing after whatever battle nearly led to the loss of their comrades. They were delirious to see each other safe, and a news reporter happened to be right there. So much for privacy.

The image blew up in the newspapers, and Shoto noticed several phone calls from his father, which he promptly ignored, alongside the messages of him being a "disgrace" and ruining his image for relationships. Any relationship he figured would spark an angered reaction. Other's were tools for his father. Endeavor could never understand this.

But it didn't stop the #2 hero from coming up to Shouto, after school, telling him all his wrongs and mistakes. From fighting techniques to his lack of discretion. But when it came to Midoriya it all broke out.

"Do you really feel the kid will stay with you when he's reached the height of fame as a hero?" As though he knew anything about _his Izuku._ As though his father could even understand compassion and love outside of using it for the very benefits.

Todoroki struck hard, raising his hand against his father, with a fiery rage in his eyes. "You know nothing about Izuku!" he declared to his father, leaving a pale pink slap across the older man's face, who only shook his head.

"So you'll stay naive," the #2 hero scoffed, not bothering to return the strike, already knowing the seeds of pain and damage had settled in.

Todoroki fell to his knees, watching his father leave, damn him. He knew nothing of Izuku.

Nighttime came and fell, and Todoroki had found himself walking towards his boyfriend's home rather than his own. He was far more at home.

Todoroki reached out his hand, holding it before the door, about to knock before stopping. He knew they weren't true, Izuku wasn't after fame or making a name, he knew that. He needed to be with him now more than ever, before ridiculous doubts could set in.

To his surprise, he saw the door swing open, Midoriya already dressed and ready at this time of night. "Ah, Shouto, hey," Midoriya beamed at him, blushing heavily, and playing with longer stands of his hair. Any attempted doubts fled the moment he saw the boys freckled face "I'm sorry, I hadn't know you were coming over,"

Shouto turned to the side, "No, it's my fault…" his expression darkened considerably. "It's fine,"

"I was just going to go to the movies with Ochako and Tenya, but you're welcome to-Shouto?"

"It's fine, I'll just go-" Todoroki tried, and Midoriya's eyes turned deadly serious.

"No you're not fine. I know you. What happened?"

"Izuku...It's fine."

"You're crying," Midoriya grasped for his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him into the home and another warm embrace. His mother had been glancing over the couch, smiling at the two before averting her eyes towards the television. She did this for her son's privacy and the boy she already claimed as her 'future son-in-law.'

Shouto collapsed against him, burying his head into Izuku's chest. The green haired boy burned red, and tightly wrapped his arms around the older male, giving him every ounce of his own warmth and love. "My father," Shouto's voice broke barely above a whisper, and green eyes darkened. Midoriya restrained himself from releasing his own anger, Endeavor had made his Shouto cry. Midoriya held tighter onto him. "Stay here tonight," he told his lover.

"But your-"

"They'll understand," Midoriya explained, already reaching into his pocket, and sending a short message to Ochako.

' _Something important came up sorry, I won't be able to make it. Can we Reschedule?'_ the green haired boy entered the 'send' key on the phone.

It almost immediately vibrated with a message back from the bubbly brunette, 'Ah? Important? Shouto. No worries Don't have too much fun tonight. ;)' his friend wrote back, the screen glaring and causing Izuku to blanch at the emoticon.

Todoroki smiled at his boyfriend. "S-s-ee, it's fine," he cleared his throat, squeezing Todoroki tightly against him and grasping his hand. "So please stay here alright, it's fine right mom?" the teenager asked peering over the couch to see his mother, who nodded.

"Of course, anything for my baby boy and his boyfriend," Inko answered back affectionately. Izuku blushed again, and Todoroki nodded his thanks to his boyfriend's mother.

The two walked up the stairs, hands linked together tightly, Todoroki emitted their own warmth to each other. The second Midoriya walked into his room and closed the door behind him, Todoroki collapsed against his smaller lover. The younger boy fell into the embrace, with a worried smile, as he managed to lead them both backwards towards Izuku's bed. "Thank you," Todoroki whispered against the boy's neck, cuddling himself entirely into the younger boy's form. He held onto Izuku, and breathed in his scent.

Midoriya shook his head, "Of course it's no trouble, I love you Shoto, I'll stay with you always,"

And he never failed to keep that promise. Todoroki freed himself from all doubts, sealing his own loyalty into every kiss, touch and word of love as he moved against his boyfriend. He gave in entirely to sealing his lips over Izuku's smile, and giving in fully to becoming one with his boyfriend. The one who would come to be right by his side for an eternity to come.

END


	5. Dorm Life

Day 5- Dorm Life

(Warning 18+ changed to M to be safe, implied sexual situations, brief glossed over smut)

Perhaps the simplest of moments in life held the strongest of charms. It was not to say, that the heart stopping displays of affection, weren't absolutely everything.

But moments like this were irreplaceable. Small moments were precious with, weekends spent over in his the dorm room, watching behind partially closed green and red blinds. It was moments before the sunrise, and streaks of orange, pink and yellow were dazzling at the base of the darkened sky.

Propped up on his elbow, Shouto leaned forward on his dorm room's bed. The sheets on his side of the bed slid off him as he rose, revealing his exposed upper body. Shouto blinked his eyes tiredly, glancing behind him to see the numbers 5:15 flashing in red. It's hard to believe they already started their first week, into their final year at U.A.

Todoroki reached forward with his free arm, fingers tracing and crossing over towards the far side of his mattress. Fingers glided and danced over towards a messy patch of emerald green.

The curves on the dual toned male's lips curved up into a relaxed smile. His eyelids fell over a mix of blue and gray, and eyes were now half lidded.

It was still far too early, if the sun was any indicator, but the room was already plenty warm. Todoroki felt color rise to his cheekbones as he brushed his fingers through the soft and curly sea of green. His lips twitched, and curled seeing the beautiful figure beside him stir.

The beautiful male beside him was cocooned in a mesh of several soft blue sheets, with all but his head covered up.

The boy's body was curled towards Todoroki's side. From the mound of blankets surrounding the boy a hand slipped out, reaching towards the red-white male's body. Eyes were still closed beneath the mess of green locks, and his mouth was opened dreamily. Still, the hand reached out towards Todoroki. Said male couldn't help the warmth flooding across his chest.

Todoroki trailed his hand slowly down from the boy's hair. His fingers lingered as they cascaded down a tenderly soft and creased forehead, and laid upon the other boy's cheek. Todoroki caressed the boy's cheek and he noticed the other boy begin to stir, an opened mouth smile forming on those tender lips, he'd memorized countless times.

"Izuku," Todoroki gushed, running his hands across the younger male's cheek. He was absolutely perfect. Todoroki's fingers danced along the soft skin of the boy's cheek once more, before sliding them down.

Fingertips kissed Midoriya's jawline, and tender neck. Todoroki was beaming, admiring his handiwork towards the small red love marks all across the boy's lower nape. Those marks, sparked a flame inside the fiery-ice hero, and it wasn't just his left side that was burning up. Of course he remembered giving those, just last night on his boyfriend. His Midoriya, definitely his. Though it was no exaggeration to say Todoroki felt far more gone, utterly and entirely, at Midoriya's mercy. It was incredibly terrifying and beautiful all at once, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He would do most anything and everything to so much as hold onto the boy's smiling face forever.

Lastly, Todoroki's hand stilled and grasped for Midoriya's soft hand. Todoroki brought the hand to his lips, and angled his body forward. He bend his head down and kissed Midoriya's hand much like a Knight swearing his utmost loyalty.

The boy's face scrunched up more, and Midoriya rolled his body closer towards the source of warmth. Midoriya's nose twitched and several strands of hair fell over his slowly blinking eyes. Beautiful green eyes were wincing and falling back to their sleep.

"Good morning," Todoroki chuckled, seeing Midoriya slid his own half naked body over towards Todoroki. He smiled and with delirious looking eyes, laid a sloppy and undignified kiss over Todoroki's cheek, right along his scar, and the older male started to burn up.

Midoriya quickly flushed, before throwing his arms up and wrapping them tightly around his boyfriend like a teddy bear. "Still so early," Midoriya whined, and extended his own legs to intwine with his lover's.

Midoriya buried his head into the crook of Todoroki's neck, he laughed upon feeling the red strands of hair tickling his cheeks. The red and white haired male craned his neck to kiss the boy's temple. Midoriya sighed contently, hugging Todoroki tighter and shifting to practically lay on top of his lover.

"Someone's tired," Todoroki chided lightly, running his hands along his lover's exposed back.

"Yeah," Midoriya yawned, a cheeky grin spreading on his lips from ear to ear. "Wonder why that is," Midoriya hinted, angling his chin at the burning red marks on his neck, much akin to the color of his cheeks, which he was burying in the crook of the other's neck.

Todoroki hummed softly, threading his hands through a soft array of green. "I suppose we don't really need to be up early today,"

Midoriya's eyes glimmered in a way that assured Todoroki had more than made the right decision. "That's _my_ _Shouto,"_ Midoriya cooed, and Shouto felt his heart lurch. Midoriya continued on leaving soft kisses on every inch of Todoroki's neck.

Hands started roaming all across the expanse of Midoriya's back, as Todoroki turned his head to the side, giving his boyfriend's lips more access. "I love you," Shouto breathed out, all of a sudden, and Midoriya's kisses paused. "So much," he professed, softly, voice broken and yet entirely whole on the inside.

Midoriya leaned up onto his arms, pinning his lover down beneath him. Green eyes held the male underneath him still, looking at him with the most sincere sense of love, devotion and kindness, he'd ever seen. "I love you, too" Midoriya smiled down looking at the older male with a rather needy glow in his eyes.

Midoriya sat his own body back, effectively sealing his lower half over his lovers, grinding to create the perfect sense of friction. Midoriya started lightly enough, with returning kisses on Todoroki's neck. He was peppering kisses all along his jawline, cheeks, lips, eyes and back again. "I need you," Midoriya purred out the words, kissing tenderly all over Todoroki's left side. Tenderly, and needingly, Midoriya's lips caressed each pained centimeter of skin, murmuring the words "Beautiful" over and over again, until Shouto was a trembling mess beneath him.

Their lips clashed again, after what felt like an eternity, and Todoroki began grasping at the back of Midoriya's hair. Midoriya eagerly opened his lips, allowing the older male's tongue to delve into and love every bit of space inside his mouth. Midoriya's tongue slid against Todoroki dancing, tangling, and losing all senses outside of Todoroki.

Hands were grasping at each other, caressing backs, chests, shoulders, thighs and anything the lovers could reach for. Midoriya pulled apart, his lips thoroughly used and shimmering wet, he bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it back just enough to break whatever sense of control the older male held.

Suddenly, Todoroki grasped for Midoriya's arms, and had them rolling over. He quickly took control of the kiss, lips melding, sucking and ravishing Midoriya's. The need for air was hardly a concern, and so he kept up the pace for as long as possible. Their lower regions were brushing against each other in ways that had both men moaning into each other's mouth. Todoroki's body was pressing closer and closer to Midoriya. Their senses of arousal taking over all senses, as their bodies moved in synch. Moving together, breathing together, and losing control together, until their vision blocked out with the brightest of lights.

Midoriya and Todoroki had fallen back asleep, waking up equally as messy and lovestruck. The green haired male was twiddling with his fingers, burying his face into the pillow, recalling just what he had done. He'd barely been awake five minutes, and then he just. Ah, he could hardly process it, and his body was on fire.

Still, he glowed, kissing Todoroki's sleeping cheek and whispering. "I'm going to make some breakfast," before heading out of bed, the older male murmured a quick, "Love you" whilst half asleep, and only stirring as he felt the warmth leave his side.

It must have been a quick trip to the kitchen, as he could already smell the aroma of freshly cooked eggs, and plates clattering onto the table.

Midoriya returned shortly after, the simplicity of it all, his beautiful boyfriend was standing there with only his All-Might brand underwear and an ethereal smile. Standing in his dorm room kitchen, which had practically become theirs with the frequency. His mouth was stretched in a lion-like roar of a yawn, and he was stumbling his way over towards their bed, two full cups of coffee in hand.

Todoroki should have seen it coming, the second Midoriya stepped close to the bed, and his foot tangled itself in the dangling sheets from their bed. But something about the simple act of devotion caught him so off guard.

Reality had it's way of slipping in, with Midoriya screeching out a sharp, "Ouch", as he tripped over entirely with hot coffee falling to the floor and splashing over his arms. Shouto had never rushed quicker out of bed then he did now. He rushed to cradle Midoriya in his arms, and brought his right hand over towards Midoriya's arm. He exhaled slowly, hearing Midoriya sigh in relief, and the redness on his arms already beginning to calm.

Midoriya beamed at his boyfriend, with a flustered face. "Um, Surprise?" he attempted, and Todoroki immediately kissed that beautiful smile. Surely, even the simplest of gestures could hold the strongest of charms.

 _End_


	6. Memories

Day 6/7- Memories.

Sunshine and rainbows. Perhaps those were two metaphorical terms most doubted to ever stay in one's life, if you lived within the 'real world' as they say. Truly with a career as a hero, there was quite a lot of darkness swearing to overshadow the good. But, it was not to say those moments never came by, or that rainbows didn't arise after the rain.

Midoriya smiled fondly upon, the sleeping figure in his bed. The calendar across the room was scribbled and circled in various colors that it was indeed their anniversary! It had been just two years since their newest addition to their family arrived.

Curled up at his lover's side was a small fluffy white and grey fox with its large pointed ears sticking out. The small little creature rolled it's body over toward its other "parent", letting out a small chirping sound as it blinked up at the green haired hero. It peered up at Midoriya with blue and auburn-red heterochromia eyes. Midoriya chuckled lightly at the little fox, brushing his hand through the fluff ball's back.

~~ _Two Years Prior_ ~~

Trees were bustling as they clashed with a cool breeze. Being the middle of summer in U.A. High it was particularly nice. Midoriya marveled feeling the tickling sensation run across his green hair, the wind tossing it around softly and placing the strands of hair back randomly across his face.

He glanced around, in search for his heterochromatic boyfriend, who had promised to meet with him after class. It was a holiday weekend, and the two had planned this out. They would take a nice leisurely stroll towards Midoriya's home, and visit Todoroki's siblings the next day for the summer festival.

"This'll be perfect, it's just a matter of time before Shouto shows up. We'll finally get time to be alone too. This will be the best date we've have yet, I've got it all planned out, and even several conversation topics to-" Midoriya felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he turned back to see a familiar brunette and blue haired pair behind him.

"You're doing it again Deku," Ochako giggled with brightened eyes.

Midoriya shook his head rapidly, as he turned back to his friends. "Ah, really? I said all of it out loud…? All of it…?" Midoriya shrunk down on himself.

The taller broad blue haired male nodded curtly, "Indeed, you did."

Midoriya flushed brightly, just who else had heard that rambling.

"Cheer up, it's nothing we couldn't already guess," Ochako responded with a sympathetic smile.

"Ah thanks? I guess," Midoriya bowed his head. "So are you all heading home to your families too,"

Ochako smiled brightly, "Mhmm… it's been such a long time it'll be good to see them again,"

Midoriya glanced nervously to the blue haired male staring silently. "Ah," he fumbled, scratching at his cheek.

The broader male held his hand up and shook his head, "Not to worry Midoriya. I assure you my family is completely fine and healthy, it'll be good to see them again."

"Ah, right," Midoriya rubbed at the back of his head.

"So you going to meet up with Todoroki then?" Ochako began with a wicked grin, eyes darting behind the clueless boy, and seeing a dual toned hero knelt down besides the school's gates, staring at something curiously.

"Yeah," Midoriya admitted, absently playing with his hair at the mention of his boyfriend. "We're supposed to meet out here before we go,"

"But he's already here," the girl explained with an oversized grin.

"What?" Midoriya asked baffled.

Tenya pointed towards the school gate, "He's right over there,"

Sure enough, a silky head of red and white hair appear against the grassy field by the school's exit. "Ah, I gotta go!" Midoriya hurriedly gasped out, waving behind him to his amused friends behind him.

"See ya later!" he heard Ochako call after him and Tenya's stiff and uncertain wave.

Todoroki was indeed off towards the side of their campus, eyes entirely focused on whatever it was below him. Sure enough whatever caught Todoroki's attention was quickly snatched up in his arms. The red-white haired male turned around swiftly, "Ah, Midoriya," Todoroki called out, not entirely surprised, but he looked a little flushed turning around, as though caught.

Midoriya's mind stilled, or more accurately completely melted at the scene. Todoroki Shouto standing before him, with a calmed smile and his own soft fluffy doppleganger. The fluffy fox? that somehow made it into their school was cradled in Todoroki's capable arms. It's fur remained a near perfect mix of white and red, with the body of the fox being mostly white, alongside of a patch of red on it's tail, and face. Even it's eyes were an incredible blend with one being blue and the other auburn-brown. It wasn't moving around wildly as Midoriya expected one would be.

However, the animal did hang it's head down low, as though hiding within Todoroki's arms. "I first saw it outside of school, I think it's hurt," he explained worriedly, fingers holding out a reddened and sore paw that the animal quickly retracted.

Midoriya frowned at the scene. "Aww, poor thing. Let's take it into recovery girl," Midoriya urged, grabbing his boyfriend's arm, truly unsure if her quirk would have the same effect on animals, but it was surely worth the try.

Thankfully, Midoriya sighed out as Todoroki took the small fox cub in, it appeared to have no other injuries. Recovery girl smiled gentle from the baby animal towards the newly formed couple, and left a soft kiss on the animal's paw. The red and white fox seemed happy enough, licking at its paw once more only to feel a rather cool soothing aura around itself.

The baby fox chirped happily and cocked it's head to the side before locking it's eyes on Todoroki. Midoriya gushed, "Aww, It already loves you,"

"Midoriya, I don't know about this," Todoroki sighed out, only to take a few steps forward and watch in awe seeing the small cub lunging towards him. He instinctively clutched the animal close to his chest, and felt it nuzzling against him.

"See?" Midoriya pointed out, with a gleaming smile on his lips. "It wants you," Todoroki found himself lost between an incredibly beautiful smile, and a soft ball of fluff curling up to him. He wasn't sure how he could refuse.

With a word and bow of thanks the pair headed out from the building, for their holiday weekend. Midoriya figured he'd have to revise the plans a bit, but they could still start by going back to his home. He missed his mom, and was embarrassed yet oddly happy to know he'd be bringing his boyfriend home.

Inko looked as though she was about to collapse, her eyes were drawing with a flood of tears, that Todoroki found akin to Midoriya. "Oh! My baby brought home his boyfriend and a pet? I'm not sure how to handle both of these surprises, but I think I'm a bit too happy to see this day to overthink it," she wrapped both her son and his boyfriend in an incredibly warm motherly hug. The feeling so rather foreign and missed Todoroki found himself paused in place after she released them.

Midoriya led them both upstairs, with the little fox cub the found solace bundled within Todoroki's school jacket, all thanks to the suggestion of his boyfriend of course. He was having trouble resisting, and being alone with Midoriya in his highly decorated bedroom wasn't helping matters either. The two boys sat on the soft carpet of Midoriya's floor, releasing the tuckered out fox sprawled it's way out of it's presumed 'owner's' arms.

The red and white fox let out a rather high pitched bark at being put down, before tilting it's head and noticing the other person in the room. One who was currently being caressed and captured into a soft kiss. It wasn't long before Todoroki had made up for lost time and pulled Midoriya into his lap, and ravished his boyfriend's lips. "I've been waiting to do that," Todoroki smirked at Midoriya's face, before they were entangled once more.

The moment hadn't lasted as long as they expected, hearing higher toned chirping and paws patting fiercely at Todoroki's leg. Todoroki groaned, and felt Midoriya collapse in a mess of laughter against his chest. "Ah, I'm sorry. I think he wants attention too,"

A pair of blue and grey eyes rolled back, before reluctantly they moved towards their other guest in the room. "He?" Todoroki paused, holding up the fox cub which unfortunately he couldn't stay mad at for a second. "Mhmm," Midoriya explained, pointing at the little fox, "Our little baby boy,"

"Don't push it," Todoroki warned the other, although he already felt himself losing this battle, and just possible smiling at the insinuation. The little fox was already closing it's eyes and nuzzling itself into Todoroki's lap. The heterochromatic hero relented and started petting at the creature's head.

Midoriya grinned sliding off his love's lap, to the latter's disappointment only to exit the room, "I'll be right back," he promised, with a cheeky grin on his lips. Todoroki looked at the smaller creature which seemed to perk its ears up, upon seeing the door closing and Midoriya leaving. "Yeah, I miss him too, but he always comes back," he assured the small fox, brushing his hand through the foxes fur.

It seemed to fully relax as it looked up to see green hair and freckled boy entering the room with a small pet bowl filled with water. "I'm back, "Midoriya assured the two, placing down the bowl of water, which the fox seemed to leave its comfort zone for. Midoriya knelt down to pet the fox, rubbing behind it's ears. "I had a feeling you were thirsty" The cub was mewling, with it's auburn and blue eyes twinkling up at the other boy, whom it adopted as its owner. The older Todoroki looked towards the other boy.

Midoriya rubbed at his neck, chuckling in a nervous tone as he flushed, "When I was younger I had a habit of bringing home stray pets,"

"I can believe that," Todoroki added, "You're quite nurturing, always helping others,"

Midoriya flushed, "T-thank you," he professed timidly, ducking his head in as he continued brushing his hand through the array of white and red fur. "We'll have to pick up some food for it too. It's a good thing animal-related quirks have manifested so much in our world, there's plenty of pet stores that'll provide for that little guy,"

"You're really planning on keeping this fox?" Todoroki already knew the answer.

Midoriya nodded, "I think _we_ should,"

" _Midoriya,"_ Todoroki lowered his eyes, quite sure where this was going.

"But," Midoriya crawled his way over to sitting next to his boyfriend effectively softening his features as he nuzzled his head against the older boy's arm. "We could trade off on places,"

Todoroki pressed his lips together, brushing one hand through his lover's hair as he continued the losing battle. "I'm not sure how the U.A. dorms would be with me keeping a pet fox there?"

Midoriya pressed a hand under his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, well it should be fine. I mean some students have had a quirk of animal whispering after all, plus I'm sure if we talked through the situation and it was only part of the time there-"

Todoroki slapped his other hand over his eyes, "You're set on this," he confirmed more to himself than his boyfriend. "We'll see,"

Midoriya beamed, kissing his boyfriend softly on his cheek. "You know what I love the most about this little guy?" Midoriya asked softly.

Todoroki humored his boyfriend, quite enamored by his tone, and he lowered the hands over his eyes. If he worked together with Midoriya perhaps it wouldn't be too bad afterall. There came the small fox cub again, barely larger than a kitten, as it crawled up onto Todoroki's lap and nuzzled against him.

" _He looks so much like you_ ," Midoriya confessed, sheepishly, his tone barely above a whisper. Todoroki had certainly heard it and paused in his petting motions around the fox's ears, to smile. "So cute," Midoriya hummed out, fishing his hand into his pocket, searching. Both Todoroki and the little fox were looking towards him with their heterochromatic hair and eyes. Blue and grey orbs were glistening at Midoriya in a way that already spoke of deep love, and a pair of tiny of blue and auburn eyes looked towards him like a caretaker.

Midoriya pulled out what he was looking for, and he pressed a few buttons on the screen of his phone.

 _Click!_

"What was that for?" Todoroki asked with furrowed brows and a bit of a pout on his lips.

"Nothing," Midoriya beamed at him, glancing affectionately at the captured photo on his cellphone, with his Shouto smiling fondly at him while stroking the little fox behind the ears absently. The small fox cub had it's head tilted as it glanced towards Midoriya. "Just saving the moment"

 _END_


	7. Flowers

Day 7/7-Flowers

~Finale time~

"Well, you've brought me here," Todoroki breathed softly, his hand held by his entire world, who he could feel just smiling at him. The older male's red and white toned bangs were being held back by a soft silky blue blindfold.

"Okay, you can take it off," Midoriya announced told his boyfriend whose hand was already grasping and pulling at the blindfold, which took a bit of effort one handedly, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the warmth of Midoriya's hand. The green haired male quickly reddened as he waved his hands wildly over the insinuations, "Ah,ah ah, the blindfold, I wasn't implying anything...I mean I-not here and-"

"Izuku," Todoroki smirked, finally tugging down the blindfold. Seeing his boyfriend again for what felt like hours, and the tantalizing blush covering adorable freckles, well left Shouto to forget all else. His hand grasped under Midoriya's chin and immediately began to press their lips together. Midoriya blushed harder, closing his eyes and giving into the sensation, as he felt Todoroki already moving to make the kiss more passionate.

Lips trailed down towards Midoriya's cheek and he giggled, "You haven't seen your present yet,"

"I haven't?" Todoroki raised an eyebrow smiling fondly at the younger male, and continuing to love every inch of Midoriya's face he could find. He kissed each and every freckle at least a half dozen times. "You're sure?"

Midoriya beamed, brushing his hand through the other's hair, "No well, I mean...I'm always yours,"

A white flame lit inside of grey and blue eyes. Todoroki kissed Midoriya's lips again, there were no words. He continued the amorous display before he felt Midoriya tugging at his hand, shyly smiling up at him.

Todoroki looked over before them, towards the beautiful grassy field ahead of them. It was flourishing wildly, and the risen sun seemed to only reflect the brilliance of each and every flower in the area. "Happy Birthday, _Shouto_ ," Midoriya spoke quietly, smiling ear to ear like the lovesick fool he was, and Todoroki found himself simply swept away in his current.

Todoroki grasped and kissed his lover's hand as they walked towards whatever spot Midoriya deemed as perfect for them to stop.

Midoriya placed down a large bright green backpack onto the grassy field. The green haired male kneeled down, pulling out a large pink blanket. "This spot seems nice,"

Todoroki couldn't disagree if he wanted to, not with how the light glowed against Midoriya's skin. The older male moved towards the other side of the blanket as they spread it out enough on the flower field. Midoriya pat at the blanket for his boyfriend to sit. Todoroki did so but only after grasping his lover down after him, leaving the younger boy resting against him with his back flushed against Todoroki's chest.

The lovers turned towards each other, laughed and they were kissing again chastely. Midoriya reached into his backpack which from this angle looked rather full. "I've been planning this out," he explained cheerfully, pulling out some metal and red tipped wire cutters, and a soft grassy colored wire. It appeared to be covered up with some sort of faux mossy green decoration, and was rolled up into a spiral. Next Midoriya pulled out a rainbow colored book with multiple flowers, some unique looking tape, and a few red and white flowers that were wrapped up.

"Quite the setup," Todoroki murmured, enjoying the way Midoriya squirmed further into his lap, as his breath tickled the top of the other's hair.

"Mhmm, I've been planning this for some time, and I think it'll be perfect, but well I mean of course you're perfect so-" Midoriya ceased his ramblings in favor of tilting his head back, their lips met again, and Midoriya finished, "So I think you'll really love this,"

"It is from you," Todoroki stated, completely confirming any doubts there.

"I love you," Midoriya chimed out, and was met with an equal kiss and "love you" from his lover. Midoriya fumbled further from his backpack and pulled out a few bottles of water, and ordinary bagged snack foods, ones he was pleased to introduce to Todoroki, who had never even heard of half of the brands.

Midoriya nuzzled against Todoroki before he explained softly, "I'm going to start on your gift," Midoriya slid off of his boyfriend's lap, grinning to see the flush on the other's cheek. He could feel a burning gaze at the back of his head as he kneeled over the end of the blanket and began picking a varied array of flowers, humming to himself. Midoriya turned back to meet glistening and warm eyes. He crawled a bit further over towards the field, being careful of each beautiful flower below him. He picked several, before nodding to himself.

With an arm full of flowers, Midoriya came back to the blanket. He released his hold and Todoroki gazed in awe at the flowers, most red and white, of course, fall down like a waterfall.

Midoriya thumbed through his tools, and opened his book, matching a few of the flowers to the pages based on their image. He smiled heavenly at the meaning, and Todoroki leaned closer, glancing over the "Language of each of the Flowers", as the book has said.

Smaller hands made quick work of the wires and cutter and Midoriya held out the mossy coil of wire and wound it around Todoroki's head, he stopped seeing both ends meet and brought back the wired crown. "Perfect," Midoriya stated, wrapping the wire around itself at both ends and adding some of the blue floral tape towards the end for good measure.

Todoroki was gleaming at the sight, his boyfriend so focused on trimming different flowers stems, wrapping and taping them over the halo shaped wire. Midoriya continued weaving various roses, lilies, primroses, lilies and camellias. The mix of deep vibrant red, brightened white and a softened purple was mesmerizing. It only looked more beautiful under the guidance of Midoriya's careful fingers, as he curled the flowers stems or taped them towards the outline of the crown.

Todoroki flushed as he flipped through the pages to see the meanings, the red camellias were quite reminiscent of roses and held a meaning of passion as though to say 'You're the flame in my heart.' Midoriya smiled, bringing the newly finished floral crown and scooting over to his boyfriend, he brushed his hand over Todoroki's showing off the various pages towards his chosen flowers, some picked and others bought beforehand.

The soft white bell shaped Calla Lilies, "They represent beauty," Midoriya pointed out at the page before flipping towards the next entry. "And these primroses," he brushed his fingertips over them, "Are said to be for y-young love, And these purple Liliacs, well.." Midoriya stopped, wanting to bury burning face with the flowers.

Todoroki grasped Midoriya's hands and answered, as he scanned the page, "For first love, right?" the red-white haired male kissed the top of his Izuku's temple at that.

"Well ah, yeah…" Midoriya ducked his head in sheepishly, turning the page, "Lastly, the roses, they've always been a favorite of mine. Red roses often mean 'I love you' and a passionate form of love." the green haired boy pointed out sheepishly, noticing the glint of want and heated gaze his boyfriend was not too subtly giving him at the mention. Suddenly Midoriya felt himself pulled forward, with his smaller legs straddling over Todoroki's hips.

Izuku smiled up shyly at his lover, his lips parting and unable to form a coherent words until he felt Todoroki claim his lips again. "I want to hear the rest," Todoroki whispered breathily into Midoriya's ear, said boy had all but melted into the other's warmth, and was unsure if his words were comprehensible.

"White roses often represent innocence or new beginnings they're used a lot at w-weddings too,"Midoriya fumbled out, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, as his lover softly caressed his pink cheekbones. "Together white and red roses are to represent unity, two souls becoming one. A-A-And I-I mean I know we're too young for that now, but well I think it's really sweet and who knows about our future right? Maybe someday years to come or so they say, not that I wouldn't absolutely want to but"

Midoriya stopped seeing a needy and loving glance his way, as Todoroki's face stilled aside from a blushing face and a smile that seemed to sparkle on his features. "Izuku, I'll marry you," Todoroki breathed out as though he was speaking the simplest fact in the world. This time Midoriya really did collapse into Todoroki, unable to look into those eyes without being sure he'd faint from the desire within. He glanced up only moments after and nearly had missed the heavy blush on Todoroki's cheeks too, "W-when we're older of course," his lover said, cutely covering his mouth with his hand.

"Of course," Midoriya mimicked from earlier, taking Todoroki's hand back into his own, and kissing the soft pout on his lover's face. Something about the uncertainty gave Midoriya the courage to lean up, and capture his lover into a full kiss. "I'd love to," Izuku proclaimed soft yet joyously as he raised the mixed blend of flowers and placed them over Shouto's head. The lighter white and lavender colors were placed over Todoroki's red locks, while the passionate red flowers seemed to be blooming over white strands of hair. "Happy Birthday, Shouto," Midoriya gushed, leaning his forehead in against his lover, as their hearts, souls and bodies embraced once more.

Truly, embraced upon the flower field with the person most dear, Todoroki had never felt more at home.

 _END_


End file.
